


Инструкция по сборке супергероя

by Enotik_Bell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Argentina, Blogging, F/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Mention suicide, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Parent Tony Stark, Secret Relationship, Superheroes, blogging house, child adopt, helpline, secret life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotik_Bell/pseuds/Enotik_Bell
Summary: Когда-то Кармен отдала бы все на свете, чтобы познакомиться с отцом. После смерти матери ей приходиться переехать к нему. Она не была готова заплатить за это такую цену. Теперь придется привыкать к новой стране и новым людям.
Relationships: Carmelitta Francesca Valiente/Pablo Castillo, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

После две тысячи восьмого года, когда Тони Старк на одной из своих пресс-конференций объявил о том, что он и есть Железный Человек, по всему миру стали появляться новые супергерои. Взрослые шили костюмы и выходили на улицу, слыша вслед смешки от школьников. Школьники, которые имели храбрость тоже начать супергеройскую деятельность, скрывали свою личность от других и старались кардинально измениться, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. 

Не знаю, как было в других странах, но здесь, в Аргентине, было именно так. Хочешь жить – умей вертеться. А вести супргеройскую деятельность было не сложно – преступность здесь одна из самых больших проблем. 

Профессия супергероя здесь прибыльна, ведь люди благодарны своим героям, но на этой почве между группировками так называемых «супергероев» нередко происходят стычки. В этих героях нет ничего героического, просто желание нажиться. Здесь супергерои стали своеобразной мафией, и простым линчевателям, как я, достаточно сложно, не то что геройствовать, просто выжить. Охоту на одиночек называют «Охотой на ведьм» и не случайно, нередко таких заживо сжигают на одной из высоток в центре. 

Быть одиночкой и выжить – настоящее чудо. Геройствовать больше двух лет – недостижимая цель многих. А тех, кому посчастливилось пережить это все, можно пересчитать по пальцам, пока еще двух рук. 

Меня зовут Кармелитта, боже, звучит как начало какой-то мексиканской драмы, но не об этом. Как назвали, так назвали, второе имя еще хуже, поэтому, давайте забудем о нем. Самое первое воспоминание из начала моей «карьеры» было высказывание моей подруги: «Это безумие, Кармен. Чистой воды самоубийство. Где мне расписаться, чтобы присоединиться?». Существование штурмана явно сыграло роль в том, что я все еще жива. 

-Если ты сейчас не возьмешь слегка левее, то ты умрешь очень глупой смертью, - в наушнике раздался голос Роситы. На заднем фоне было слышно, как в микроволновке готовился попкорн. – А мы планировали сегодня посмотреть тот американский сериал, который нам посоветовал тот чувак, с которым ты чатишься. Флэш, да?

-Я просто задумалась, последнее время есть о чем подумать, - усмехнулась я, отклоняясь, чтобы облететь препятствие. Механизм в крыльях жалобно заскулил, и мне пришлось сделать мысленную пометку, что нужно посмотреть, что выходит из строя, и заменить сломанные детали. Иначе следующий полет может стать последним. 

-Ты же знаешь, что мои родители не бросят тебя? Папа адвокат, и выиграет любой суд, чтобы ты не попала в дом к чужим людям, - Росита замолчала на секунду, обдумывая что-то, а затем добавила. – Слушай, а что, если твоим отцом окажется кто-то состоятельный. Для тебя это будет реальная возможность выбраться в свет.

-Давай не будем об этом, - попросила я, думать о том, что скоро мамы может не стать, я не могла. От прогнозов врачей хотелось выть, а болезненная улыбка мамы добивала меня окончательно. Но я продолжала делать вид, что все хорошо, это получалось у меня лучше всего. – Когда-то бы я все отдала, чтобы узнать хоть крупицу информации о своем отце, но сейчас…. Это знание не стоит жизни мамы. 

Росита замолчала, но не потому, что не хотела поболтать со мной, а потому, что поедала пиццу. Чавканье в наушнике стояло смачное. Она училась на психолога уже два года ( я не упомянула, что она на три года старше меня?), поэтому она могла мне помочь смириться со скорой утратой мамы, но пока я не была готова об этом разговаривать напрямую, а она не лезла

Подлетев к знакомому району, где жила подруга, я приземлилась на одной из крыш и нажала на кнопку, которая сложила весь костюм в браслеты на моих руках, после чего спустилась по пожарной лестнице к окну Росс. Путь, ожидаемо, был для меня свободен – я без труда пролезла в открытое окно.

-Добрый вечер, сеньор Кастильо, - поприветствовала мужчину я, слегка напугав его.

-Валенте, боже, когда ты научишься заходить через дверь, ну, или хотя бы стучаться, - с улыбкой возмутился он. – Ты голодна? Я собирался заказать роллы.

-Было бы неплохо, не ела ничего со школы, - ответила я, обычно я отказывалась от предложений покормить меня, из-за чего Диего начал искать другие способы покормить меня. И он нашел этот способ – моя слабость к роллам.

Наконец я добралась до комнаты Роситы, где та беззастенчиво дрыхла. Сучка, что тут можно сказать. Сколько времени с нашего разговора прошло? Минут пять? Покушать и поспать – девиз по жизни.

Хитро потерев руки, я с боевым кличем напрыгнула на Росс, за что получила кулаком в нос. Было не больно, но все равно….

-Ай… Росс, какого хрена? – спросила я, растирая нос. Было не столько больно, сколько неожиданно.

-А вот думать в следующий раз будешь. Это полезно, - пробурчала в ответ она, закидывая в рот горсть попкорна. – Как сеньора Валенте?

-Ну…, - протянула я, после чего нехотя добавила. – Врачи не дают больше пары недель, она достаточно долго бегала от болезни – не многим удается прожить дольше года, а ей удалось почти два прожить.

Последние месяцы я жила одна, изредка у Росс, в то время как мама медленно умирала от опухоли в больнице. Совру, если скажу, что это были легкие месяцы. Жизнь резко бросила меня во взрослую жизнь. Если с оплатой клиники помогал сеньор Кастильо, то за квартиру и продукты приходилось платить самой. Зарабатывать тоже самой. Безумно хотелось вернуться в беззаботность, но машину времени еще не изобрели. 

На патрули времени оставалось мало, но я старалась совмещать, правда.

-Ты принесла сериальчик? – спросила Росита, резко переводя тему. – Загрузка, да?

-Да, там всего десять серий по тридцать минут. Флэш сказал, что интересненький сериал, поверхностный, но интересный, - ответила я, включая сериал и одновременно звук в телефоне.

Спустя пару серий я уснула, хотя сериал и правда был интересным. Росс не стала меня двигать, хотя моя голова лежала на ее коленях, а просто накрыла пледом и приглушила свет. Разве она не чудо?

Не знаю, сколько мне удалось подремать, но проснулась я от звонка телефона. Подняв трубку, я не сразу сообразила, кто мне звонит, мозг все еще не хотел просыпаться.

-Сеньорита Валенте? Это доктор Ферро, - представился мужчина на том конце провода. – Мне очень жаль, но ваша мать скончаласб несколько минут назад. Соболезную Вам.

Тушите свет. Это конец.


	2. Chapter 2

-Росс рассказывала, что ты списываешься со своим отцом, - произнес Диего, ставя передо мной тарелку с завтраком, последнюю неделю я на постоянке тусила у них дома. – Как проходит общение?

Я устало бросила взгляд на тарелку и нехотя принялась с еду. Аппетита не было, желания учиться или патрулировать не было. Жила буквально от приема пищи до приема пищи. Все еще осмысляя произошедшее. 

-Ну… Он живет в Америке, в Нью-Йорке. Он женат, есть приемный сын, и в скором времени должна родиться дочь, - ответила я. – Он не так много рассказывает о себе, пытается узнать меня посредствoм переписки, но я тоже как-то не особо много ему о себе рассказываю. Вот и разговариваем о чем-то отвлеченном.

-Как его зовут? – поинтересовалась Росита, подвигая ко мне поближе тарелку с пирожными. – Кем работает?

-В этом вся и проблема. Он говорит типа: «приедешь и узнаешь, не буду раскрывать сразу все карты». А мне это капец не нравится. Пугающая неизвестность, - ответила я, умолчав, что он уже оплатил мне билет до Нью-Йорка. 

Решив развеять напряжение от этой темы, Росс начала свой рассказ о буднях студентки-психолога. На фоне играл реггетон, Диего редко выключал радио, Росс что-то щебетала, а я вновь и вновь погружалась в мысли пока…

**AmericanDaddy:**   
_В аэропорту тебя встретит Хэппи Хоган, ты его узнаешь по бэйджику или плакату с твоим именем. В принципе, он просто будет самым недовольным человеком в здании.  
Он уже высказал мне все, что думает о тебе, обо мне и обо всех моих детях._

**Вы:**  
 _Разве будет не проще, если ты приедешь сюда? До конца учебы мне осталось несколько недель, а, переехав к тебе, мне придется отучиться лишние полтора года. Тем более не проще познакомиться в нейтральных условиях, где меня можно будет сплавить куда-нибудь.  
Тем более, я не говорю по-английски, от слова совсем._

**AmericanDaddy:**   
_Мне казалось, что мы это уже обсудили? Я не могу вырваться из Нью-Йорка. Насколько ты помнишь, в ближайшие два месяца у тебя должна родиться сестра.  
И я уже подал твои документы в одну из местных школ, будешь ходить туда с младшим братом.   
В целом, здесь уже все организованно, даже комната сделана идеально для тебя. Ты же занимаешься музыкой, да?  
Я надеюсь, что хотя бы ты будешь нормальным подростком_

**Вы:**   
_Я занимаюсь гимнастикой и боевыми искусствами. Максимум, что есть во мне из музыки, это укулеле и гитара. Все.  
И во мне мало чего-то нормального. Я живу не в самом спокойном районе Буэнос-Айреса. Хочешь жить – умей вертеться. _

Я отложила телефон и вновь попыталась вникнуть в рассказ Росс, но, то и дело, теряла нить повествования. Мужчина, что был моим родителем, был каким-то скрытным, плохо шел на разговоры о своей персоне, не хотел говорить по видеозвонку. Уже сейчас у меня появлялось нежелание ехать туда. У него есть семья, а я буду там лишней.

-Думаю, что тебе стоит съездить к твоему отцу и познакомиться. Я сдам сессию, и мы приедем к тебе и, если будут какие-то проблемы, заберем домой, - проговорила Росита. – Мы купим билет на субботу, и ты уже вечером в субботу будешь там, спроси у него на счет этого.

-Он уже прислал билет на завтра, - пришлось мне сознаться. – Я просто сомневалась, стоит ли ехать. Пока органы опеки готовят документы, я могла бы еще какое-то время оставаться здесь, в Аргентине.

-Ты не просто туда завтра полетишь, но и попробуешь наладить с ними всеми хорошие отношения, - наставительно произнесла подруга, отхлебнув чай из чашки. – Ты хотела полную семью? Вот он шанс. Тем более, это возможность поступить в МИТ, ты же туда хотела. 

-Поезжай, - вступил в диалог Диего. – Если что-то пойдет не так, ты можешь позвонить мне в любой момент, и я заберу тебя сюда, не сомневайся в этом. 

Пришлось сдаться. Они оба были правы.

**Вы:**   
_Хорошо, завтра я прилечу утренним рейсом.  
Моя подруга меня убедила._

**AmericanDaddy:**   
_Погоди, что? Ты собиралась проигнорировать завтрашний самолет? И когда ты подумывала мне об этом сказать?_

**Вы:**   
_Эмм… Никогда?  
Все, пока. Увидимся завтра. Мне нужно собирать чемодан._

Прежде, чем мужчина успел набрать мне очередное сообщение, я выключила телефон и откинула его на диванчик в другом углу кухни. Перед тем, как уехать надолго из страны, мне нужно устроить патруль, спасти пару человек и освежиться. 

-Будь осторожна, - проговорила Росс, подавая мне коммуникатор, будто я этого не знала.   
Это был мой первый патруль после смерти мамы. 

-Я всегда осторожна, - ответила я, поправляя на голове шлем. Это я врала, обычно я вела себя безрассудно.

-Надеюсь, что в Нью-Йорке не убивают супергероев-одиночек, иначе я не представляю, как ты будешь выживать без меня, - Росс рассмеялась. – Я связалась с Флэшем, попросила присмотреть за тобой. Он будет ждать тебя на своей вечеринке в воскресенье.

-Скинешь мне адрес? – попросила я и выпрыгнула из окна.

***

-Пеппер, эта девчонка хотела меня кинуть.... 


	3. Chapter 3

-Пеппер, представляешь, она хотела соскочить, — возмутился Тони, выйдя в холл.

Он переписывался со своим потенциальным ребенком, это еще нужно доказать, уже несколько дней, а по итогу ничего — Кармелитта Франческа совершенно не желала идти на контакт. Да, она всегда отвечала, с ней было о чем поговорить, но о себе она не распространялась. Может, дело было в том, что сам Тони не посчитал нужным представиться, а так и заявил при первом сообщении: «Привет Франси, я твой папа», а вопросы насчет имени игнорировал.

-Это понятно, — протянула миссис Старк, не отрываясь от книги с рецептами. — Ты врываешься в ее жизнь, ничего про себя не рассказываешь, выдергиваешь из повседневной жизни и пытаешься увезти в другую страну. Я бы тоже соскочила. Слишком много неизвестного, она боится этого, что еще можно ожидать от подростка.

Тони бы не согласился с высказыванием Пеппер — Питер согласился на все сразу, но вступать в спор с супругой не стал, ему ее все равно не переспорить.

-Как думаешь, Питеру стоит говорить о Франси? Вероятность, что они столкнуться в башне, мала, — проговорил Старк, но, словив возмущенный взгляд женщины, поспешно заверил, — Пошутил я, по-шу-тил.

Даже не смотря на Пеппер, Тони знал, что она закатила глаза. Он не знал, как ей удается с таким спокойствием реагировать на всю эту ситуацию. К ним едет ребенок, очередной ребенок подросткового возраста со своими тараканами в голове. Если Питера она знала, к тому моменту, когда Тони решил усыновить его, то о Франси никто ничего не знал. Но Пеппер оставалась спокойной и успевала успокаивать самого Старка.

-Я не думаю, что с ней будут какие-то проблемы, Тони. Если бы она хотела закатить скандал или показать свой характер, то она бы не стала так спокойно с тобой переписываться, — произнесла Пеппер. — Я смотрела вашу переписку, думаю, что она приятная на общение девочка.

-Ты уверена, что это моя дочь, а не твоя? Просто складывается впечатление, что это ты пытаешься меня заверить в том, что все будет хорошо

-Просто я тебя люблю и пытаюсь помочь, а ты этого не ценишь, — пробурчала Пеппер.  
Теперь уже Тони закатывает глаза. Хорошо, что эти перепады настроения осталось терпеть не так долго.

Звук открытия дверей лифта никого не привлек, на этаж то и дело заглядывали Мстители, но затем с потолка лифта спрыгнул Питер, бодро всех поприветствовав, чем привлек внимание обоих родителей. Обняв Пеппер, но проигнорив Тони, парень проскакал к себе в комнату. Это ему было не свойственно. Обычно он не приходил в такое раннее время (было около восьми вечера), а если и приходил, то трещал без умолку.

-Подозрительно, не находишь? — поинтересовался Тони, проводив парня взглядом. — Как думаешь, как ответственный папа, я должен за ним пойти?

-До ответственного папы тебе еще далеко. Поэтому я пойду, поиграю роль ответственной мамочки и заодно расскажу о существовании Франси, — Пеппер отложила журнал с рецептами и поднялась с дивана. В следующий раз стоит спрятаться на кухне, туда ее дорогие мужчины не суются без особого повода. Может с Франси будет проще.

Франси — девушка, она же должна понимать, как сложно Пеппер жить с этими двумя супергероями, она должна понимать и помогать с этим. Пеппер надеялась на еще одну девушку в дополнению к Наташе и Ванде, которых часто не было на месте. Морган будет недостаточно взрослой еще лет пятнадцать.

-Питер, дорогой, что-то случилось? — постучавшись в дверь и зайдя в комнату, спросила миссис Старк.

-С чего ты решила, что что-то случилось? — попытавшись незаметно оттолкнуть аптечку под кровать, спросил Питер.

Пеппер в третий раз за полчаса закатила глаза, поражаясь тому, как Питер стал похож на Тони. Франси нельзя подпускать к нему, Пеппер нужен хоть один не испорченный Старком человек.

Присев на край кровати, Пеппер задрала футболку парня, обнаруживая все еще кровоточащее ножевое ранение. Без капли брезгливости, это было уже не первое ранение, которое ей приходилось зашивать, она забрала у Питера иглу и под его шипение начала зашивать.

-Но это не единственное, о чем я хотела поговорить, — убрав аптечку в шкаф, проговорила Вирджиния.

-Так об этом мы и не говорили…., — хотел перебить ее парень, но ему этого не дали.

-У тебя скоро будет сестра, — Паркер хотел было перебить, типа он и без того это знает, это знают все, но Пеппер не дала вставить и слова. — Она биологическая дочь Тони и завтра приедет к нам из Буэнос-Айреса. Ее зовут Кармелитта Франческа и теперь она будет жить с нами. Будь с ней любезен и не втягивай в свои паучьи приключения.

-Почему она будет жить с нами? — поинтересовался Паркер, — Она бежит от группировок мафии?

-У нее умерла мама, и не из-за мафии, — улыбнулась Пеппер. — Она всего на год старше тебя, поэтому, я думаю, вы сможете найти общий язык. Кстати, ты же учил в школе испанский? Франси не изъясняется по-английски.

-Я подтяну свой разговорный за ночь, — пообещал Питер, вытряхивая из рюкзака учебники, нужно было хоть посмотреть, что было задано на завтра.

Взлохматив и без того непослушные волосы Питера, женщина вышла из комнаты, радуясь, что у нее есть такой послушный сын. Да, у него есть вредная привычка — влипать в неприятности, но это уже дурное влияние Тони, а в остальном — прекрасный мальчик.  
Тони в зале, как и предполагалось, не оказалось, а вот его телефон валялся на диване с включенным экраном. Пеппер не была любопытной, но на экране светилось уведомление о входящем сообщении от контакта «Франчитта».

**Франчитта:**  
_Ни в коем случае  
Никогда  
Вот совсем никогда  
Не называй меня Франческой.  
Забудь все сокращения этого имени.  
Просто забудь об этом имени.  
Ненавижу имя Франческа.  
Кармэн  
Ками  
Литт  
Мэл  
Как угодно сокращай, но только имя Кармелитта.  
Услышу хоть намек на Франческу — соберу вещи и уйду бомжевать.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Проснувшись раньше меня, Росс затащила мой чемодан обратно в комнату и, к тому моменту, когда я проснулась, она методично складывала мне с собой аптечку. Акт недоверия к своей персоне я проигнорировала, неужели она думает, что я успею во что-то влипнуть, если одна я буду только в «аэропорт-самолет-аэропорт», все остальное время со мной кто-то будет.

-Что на завтрак хочешь? – спросила я проходя на кухню, это был последний прием пищи, когда она могла отравиться. 

-На завтрак я хочу «дожить до обеда», - прокричала она из комнаты, стараясь застегнуть чемодан, после чего приступила к рюкзаку, где еще раз проверила все механизмы в моем костюме. – В холодильнике осталась вчерашняя пицца, разогрей лучше ее. 

Да, наверное, мою новую семью тоже стоит предупредить, что готовлю я так себе. Когда-то, до начала супергеройской деятельности, я неплохо справлялась с готовкой, но потом практики стало мало, и я вовсе перестала готовить. Для этого у меня всегда была Росс, которая меня подкармливала.

Запихнув два куска пиццы в микроволновку, я оперлась о тумбу и достала телефон. Кроме привычных сообщений из фейсбука и уведомлений из ютуба я заметила иконку инстаграма. Я редко что-то публиковала там, да и открывала редко, в принципе, поэтому запрос на переписку меня удивил. 

**PeterParker:**   
_Hello Francy, I’m Peter. Your dad adopted me. We will be siblings._

**Вы:**   
_Hello Peter, I don’t understand you. can you repeat on Spanish?_

Вообще, я имела какие-то знания английского, поэтому прекрасно поняла, что он хотел сказать, просто мне захотелось посмотреть, как он будет действовать. Если я, когда мы встретимся лично, буду его понимать, то будет ли он меня понимать. И еще это была месть за то, что назвал меня Франси. 

**PeterParker:**   
_Свободно владею испанским с гугл-переводчиком.  
Еще раз привет.   
Я твой сводный брат.  
Может, познакомимся поближе? Мы поспорили с отцом, что я не смогу тебя разговорить_

**Вы:**   
_Он прав. Ты не сможешь. Я планирую сейчас провести время со своей девушкой  
Неизвестно, как скоро мы встретимся вновь, а тебя я буду видеть ежедневно еще как минимум полгода. Дайте мне попрощаться с городом и с Росс._

Мы всегда на людях называли себя девушками. Так было меньше вопросов. Мы целовались и флиртовали на людях, но это не больше чем прикрытие нашей деятельности. Как объяснить иначе, почему мы проводим вместе все время. В то, что мы просто друзья, нам перестали верить уже давно.

-Как настрой, девочки? – спросил Диего, зайдя на кухню. – Может, нормально позавтракаете?

-Я не голодна, - в примирительном жесте подняла руки я. - Поем уже там.

-Я поем после экзамена, мне на относительно пустой желудок лучше думается, - тоже отмахнулась Росс. – Отвезешь Кармэн в аэропорт? Я собираюсь пораньше приехать в универ и быстро все сдать.

-Просто возьмёшь и бросишь меня в самый ответственный момент? – поджав нижнюю губу, спросила я и откусила кусок пиццы.

-Если я сдам первой, то смогу быть твоим навигатором, когда ты прилетишь туда, - пояснила Росита, заливая в термокружку кофе. От резкого запаха напитка меня начало подташнивать. 

С этим заявлением сложно было не согласиться. В этом городе я ориентировалась без проблем, а там, на другом континенте, мой, дремавший прежде, топографический кретинизм мог активизироваться.

-Ладно, в этот раз ты смогла откосить, но только попробуй меня не встретить, когда я вернусь, - рассмеялась я.

Было стойкое ощущение, что долго меня терпеть не смогут. Гипперактивность иногда сменялась затяжной депрессией. А желание защищать людей превращалось в боязнь общества. В общем, мое кодовое имя «Инстабилити» себя оправдывало. 

-Только попробуй вернуться через неделю. Попробуй наладить отношения. – закатила глаза Росс. – Помнишь, о чем мы говорили?

-Конечно, - кивнула я, - нет. 

А я помнила. Помнила каждую чертову фразу Роситы, потому что она всегда была права. Она была единственным голосом разума, потому что мой всегда кричал «ебашь все». Кто-то же должен меня притормаживать.

Росс вздохнула и вышла в коридор. Я вышла следом, попивая из кружки чай, и подала ей стакан с кофе, который она оставила на тумбе.

-Люблю тебя, удачного полета, - поцеловав меня в щеку, произнесла она и уже из-за двери прокричала. – Ума не приложу, как ты просидишь в самолете 14 часов. 

Погодите ка, СКОЛЬКО? Простите, конечно, но на такое я не соглашалась. В том, что Росс сейчас радуется тому, что я буду страдать больше половины дня, я не сомневалась. Для чего же еще нужны лучшие подруги. 

Сказав, что отойду прогуляться, я вылезла через окно на пожарную лестницу и спустилась на землю. Хочу прогуляться по любимым местам напоследок и сделать пару фоток – не зря же я сегодня накрасилась впервые за несколько лет.

Насколько бы опасным не был город для супергероев, для обычных жителей здесь всегда было спокойно – грабители тусили только в одном районе, куда даже «мафия» старалась не соваться. Пока я была в гражданском, я была в безопасности.

**Юджин:**   
_Во сколько прилетаешь?  
Может, затусим на следующей неделе?  
Может, я тебя заберу из аэропорта?  
Ками….. Не игнорь._

**Вы:**   
_Я гуляю, отстань_


End file.
